The Ouran Rouge
by AdoresAnime
Summary: Parody of Moulin Rouge." Welcome to the celebration of truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things... LOVE. Cast is up.
1. Chapter 1

Kanna: My first ever Ouran High School Host Club story!! Ok, this is not the real story, just the cast listing. The first chapter will be uploaded soon though!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the Moulin Rouge or Ouran High School Host Club.

**The Ouran Rouge**

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and to be loved in return…

**Cast:**

Satine: Haruhi Fujioka

"Come and get me boys…"

Christan: Hikari Hitachlin

"Thank you, for curing my ridiculous obsession with love!!"

The Duke: Tamaki Suou

"And in the end should someone die?"

Toulouse-Lautrec: Mitsukani "Hunny" Haninozuka

"He has HUGE talent!!"

Harold Zidler: Kyoya Ootori

"The show must go on…"

The Unconscious Argentinean: Takashi "Morinozuka

"You don't have to wear that dress tonight…"

Nini Legs in the Air: Renge Houshakuji

"This ending is silly!! Why would the Courtesan go with the penniless writer? Oops, I mean penniless sitar player!"

"First there is desire, the passion, and then suspicion! Jealously!! Anger!!! Betrayal!!!! When love is for the highest bidder there can be no trust. Without trust, there is NO LOVE!! Jealously… will drive you… MAD!!"

Kanna: There you have it!!

Kaoru: Where's me? 

Kanna: I'm so sorry Kaoru!! There are no more good roles, but you will stay with me and help me write!!

Kaoru: Ok!! Please review so Kanna can know if anyone likes the idea.

Kanna: Yes please!!


	2. Paris, 1900

Kanna: Well here's my first real chapter of my new story The Ouran Rouge!!

Kaoru: I've seen the movie and it's very beautiful, but not as beautiful as my brother…

Kanna: There's a word for that.

(Starts thinking and Kaoru says)

Kaoru: Is it, sweet?

Kanna: No.

Kaoru: Charming?

Kanna: Nope.

Kaoru: Is it enchant…

Kanna: Oh, I know!! Gay.

Kaoru: Oh…

(Walks away sad)

Kanna: I'm guessing that was my fault, oops. Well anyway I don't own anything except the idea. Enjoy!!

**Chapter One: Paris, 1900**

Curtains open to the lifeless, gloomy and sinister place that is Paris. Honey on is shown on top of a building and he begins to sing:

_**There was a boy,**_

_**A very strange enchanted boy.**_

_**They say he wandered very far,**_

_**Very far,**_

_**Over land and sea.**_

Paris is shown all around where with many drunks, prostitutes and common people are doing what they please. Among this place there is an apartment and shown inside is a boy with pinkish-peach hair whose name was Hikaru clinging to a bottle of some sort of drink.

_**A little shy,**_

_**And sad of eye…**_

_**But very wise was he…**_

Hikaru stood up slowly as he threw down the bottle in anger. Then he went over to a desk where a typewriter was located.

_**And then one day.**_

_**One magic day,**_

_**He passed my way.**_

He glanced at his typewriter and paused to think about the events that have occurred ever since he came to Paris.

_**While we spoke of many things,**_

_**Fools and Kings.**_

After a few minutes of thought he finally put a piece of paper into the typewriter.

_**This he said to me:**_

While the song was sung Hikaru began typing and saying the same words:

"_**The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."**_

The song ends as Hikaru types the words that will dwell in his mind forever "The Ouran Rouge… a nightclub, and a dancehall, ruled over by Kyoya Ootori. This was a place where the richest and most powerful boys would come to flirt with the most beautiful girls in Paris." Flashbacks are shown of the dancehall and the young girls dancing and flirting with the boys. "The most beautiful of all these girls was the one I truly loved. Haruhi Fujioka, also known as 'the gleaming goddess' she was the star of the dancehall." Hikaru typed when he stops and sheds a small tear continuing "The girl I loved is now dead." Hikaru cries a little bit more before he starts to narrate (A/N: When Hikaru narrates the story it will be in 'these marks' just so you know he's not speaking.) 'It was 1899, the summer of love…'

Flashback is seen with Hikaru in a train station 'I knew nothing of the Ouran Rouge, Kyoya Ootori or Haruhi.' Hikaru steps off the train with his suitcase and typewriter. 'The world was in a Japanese revolution, and I had traveled from Japan to be a part of it.' Hikaru walks though Paris coming up to the village of Montmartre which his father told him was "A village of sin!!" 'But to me, it wasn't a village of sin, but the centre of the Japanese world with musicians, painters, and writers.' Hikaru continued to walk though the town full of lively Japanese musicians. 'They were all known as the "children of the revolution".' Hikaru comes to his apartment, then tidy and brightly lit and looks out to the Ouran Rouge. 'I came to live a penniless life and write about truth, beauty, freedom and most of all love.' Hikaru brought out his typewriter sat down but then realized 'But there was one problem… I have never been in love!'

'Luckily, right when I was there an unconscious Japanese boy fell though my roof.' Hikaru was thinking about what else to write when a tall boy with dark, spiky hair came though his roof completely knocked out. 'Then he was soon joined by a young-looking boy dressed as a bunny.' A short, cute, blond boy burst though his door saying "How are you? My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Hunny." Hikaru was stunned and very confused by what just happened "Oh, I'm so sorry about this. You see my friends and I are rehearsing a play." 'A play, something very creative called _Spectacular Spectacular._' Hunny went over to his friend and said "Oh no he's out." Three other Japanese people look down from the hole in the roof as one named Satie said "Is Mori ok?" Another named Audrey noticed him unconscious and said "Great he's asleep, how are we going to finish the scene 'Sadly, Mori had a condition called narcolepsy which made him sleep and wake up at very random times.' "So where are we going to find someone to play a young and sensitive Swiss poet?!?" Audrey said as all four turned to Hikaru. 'Before I knew it I was standing in as the Swiss poet for the play.'

They were upstairs rehearsing when Hunny singing **"The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant!" **While Satie was playing the music Audrey said "Stop, stop, stop, stop!! Your terrible music is drowning out my words!! Can't we just stick to a little bit of piano?" 'There had seemed to be some problems with Audrey's words and Satie's songs.' The other one in the group nicknamed The Doctor said "Why would someone even say that about a hill?" Hunny jumps up and says "How about the hills quake and shake?" Satie shakes his head and says "Maybe the hills are beautiful and blossoming rocks?" Mori gets up and out of no where says "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" Everyone looks at him as he goes back to sleep people continue to talk. Suddenly Hikaru gets an idea and says "The hills…" Hunny interrupts him and says "No the hills…" Hikaru tries to continue saying "The hills are…" The Doctor cuts in as well saying "The hills are…" Hikaru tries again saying "The hills are alive…" Satie cuts in this time saying "The hills are chanting the…" Hikaru couldn't take it anymore; all of a sudden he starts singing **"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" **Everyone stops and turns to him in complete silence. Mori gets up (obliviously hearing it) and says "The hills are alive with the sound of music, I love it!!" Satie thinks out loud saying "The hills are alive with the sound of music…. it fits perfectly!" Hikaru, pleased continues **"With songs they have sung for a thousand years." **The people gasp as Hunny said "Wonderful!! Audrey, you two should write the play together!" Audrey looks at Hunny with an offended look saying "Excuse me?" 'But Hunny's suggestion was not what Audrey wanted to hear. "Goodbye!!" Audrey screamed slamming the door in the process.

Hunny raised a glass of a green drink called absinthe to Hikaru (A/N: I know, I can' imagine Hunny drinking either.) saying "Here's to your first job in Paris!" Satie goes over to Hunny whispering "Hunny, Ootori would never agree." He turns to Hikaru saying "No offense, but have you written anything like this before?" Hikaru looks up and says "No. not at all." Mori says to everyone "Then the boy has talent, I like it." As Hunny tried to convince Satie Hikaru listened "The hills are alive with the sound of music. Think about Satie, Hikaru is the one we need to start this Japanese revolution!!" Satie nodded but still said "How are we going to convince Ootori though?" 'But Hunny had a plan.' Hunny said to Satie "Haruhi…"

Kanna: There's my first chapter hope you enjoyed it!! Kaoru are you still mad at me?

Kaoru: No I'm over it.

Kanna: Yay! But you've got to admit what you said was pretty gay and…

(Kaoru leaves said again)

Kanna: Oops again!! Better go say sorry please review!!


End file.
